


Мой маленький ученик

by LazyRay



Series: Мультиверс [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Hearthstone - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Как всё-таки повстречались Медив из Хартстоуна со своим Кадгаром





	Мой маленький ученик

Не такое уж раннее утро.  
Солнышко ослепительно сияет с небес, его яркие лучи отражаются и преломляются в тысячах сверкающих стёкол и граней изящных башенок и гладких покатых крыш аметистового города. Тепло окутывает улицы, весна пьянит ароматами цветов, трава в парках щедро зеленеет и приглашает поваляться на мягких газонах.  
Увы, все прелести мая проходят мимо измученных студентов, а уж в крыле, отведенном для старших курсов, и вовсе царит тишина: на носу экзамены. Все более-менее прилежные ученики горбятся над книжками или и вовсе заперлись в защищённых подземельях, в тысячный раз отрабатывая непокорные заклинания.  
Или вот поглядите на этого! Как он сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати, как он уткнулся в тяжелый том, уютно устроившийся на его коленях. (Заметим, что на книге нет печати Кирин-Торской библиотеки, а почтенный вид и пожелтевшие страницы намекают, что издание, скорее всего древнее, и опять же, скорее всего, извлечено из чьей-то личной коллекции).  
Но что это? Топот в царстве тишины? Кто-то галопом проскакал по пустым коридорам, пинком распахнул дверь и с порога закричал своему подскочившему от неожиданности соседу по комнате:  
\- Ты слышал, Кадгар? Ты слышал эту восхитительную новость?  
Его друг (хотя иногда, в такие моменты как сейчас, Кадгар не мог понять, почему они друзья) ворвался в комнату, крича, размахивая руками и практически вибрируя от возбуждения.  
\- Пока что я слышу только тебя, – проговорил Кадгар, снова опуская взгляд в книгу.  
\- Медив! – прокричал Ронин.  
\- Что Медив?  
Имя Хранителя было частенько на слуху: любимая тема всех сплетников и любителей сенсаций в Даларане. Да, Медив давал обильную пищу для пересудов со всеми своими выкрутасами. Опять, наверное, очередной скандал. Неинтересно.  
\- Ты не знаешь? Как ты мог не слышать? – поразился его друг. – Весь Даларан на ушах стоит!  
Кадгар пожал плечами. У него не было особой возможности выслушать последние сплетни: непоседливый Ронин где-то пропадал последние пару дней, а кроме него Кадгар мало с кем общался. Да и конец года на носу. Экзамены. Нет, Кадгар не сомневался в своей способности всё сдать на отлично, просто любой дополнительный материал улучшал его шансы на магистратуру. А Кадгар должен был попасть туда! Следующий год будет последним, у него остаётся всё меньше и меньше времени, чтобы окончательно склонить членов кафедры в пользу выбора его кандидатуры. Некоторые профессора были несколько... предвзятого мнения о его любопытстве.  
\- Вот же тебя за хвост и об стенку! – воскликнул Ронин в сердцах. – Кадгар, дружище, только ты можешь сидеть в самом центре Даларана и не знать, что Медив ищет себе ученика!  
Каким боком это его касалось, Кадгар не понимал, но был уверен, что ему сейчас расскажут.  
\- Ну же, Кадди, – затеребил его друг, – у тебя самые лучшие оценки с потока, несомненно, тебя возьмут в кандидаты! Ты ещё успеешь подать заявку, если подорвёшься прямо сейчас!  
\- Я не собираюсь.  
\- Что?!  
Можно подумать, небо упало на землю. Такого изумления и ужаса замечание Кадгара явно не заслуживало.  
\- Я не собираюсь подавать никакого заявления, – повторил Кадгар.  
\- Да ладно, – не поверил друг. – Так боишься не пройти испытание?  
\- Я не боюсь. Я просто не собираюсь ничего проходить. Я вообще не хочу быть учеником Хранителя.  
Несколько секунд его друг смотрел на него.  
\- Не понимаю, – сказал он, наконец.  
\- Чего не понимаешь?  
\- Как можно быть таким занудой! – вскричал его друг, слишком драматично, на взгляд Кадгара, заламывая руки.  
Посмотрим, как он будет потом радоваться, что его товарищ по комнате такой зануда, когда надо будет у кого-то лекции переписывать!

  
Экзамены были позади. Кадгар даже не сомневался, что с блеском выдержал испытания и получил максимальные оценки. А если бы даже и сомневался, то одобрительная улыбка Газбаха всё разъяснила. И книга, обещанная книга! Отличные отметки и примерное (более или менее) поведение окупили себя!  
Он быстро шёл по коридору, поглаживая обложку. Ну почему общежитие студентов так далеко? Ему не терпелось уже начать. Газбах утверждал, что в тексте много ереси, намеренного запутывания, но если кто и может докопаться до крупиц истины в этом словесном потоке, то это его лучший ученик. Книга, правда, не очень... позволенная, но коридоры пустые. Никого нет. И ничего же не будет, если он только одним глазком?..  
\- О, кто тут у нас?  
Кадгар вздрогнул и поднял взгляд от книги, которую открыл на ходу. Человек, в которого он едва не врезался, ухватился за его руки и только благодаря этому устоял на ногах.  
\- Прошу прощения... – начал Кадгар, но его перебили.  
\- Я тебя знаю. – Жертва его невнимательности глядела на него, прищурив смеющиеся глаза. – Откуда я тебя знаю?  
Кадгар понятия не имел, откуда его скромная личность могла быть известна самому Хранителю Азерота, но он извинился за свою оплошность и сейчас собирался идти дальше.  
\- Позвольте...  
\- О нет, не позволю! – невежливо ответили ему.  
Не успел Кадгар изумиться, как Хранитель, всё ещё держащийся за него, приподнял их руки, чтобы взглянуть на заглавие книги.  
\- Ого! – весело воскликнул он. – Не знал, что в Кирин-Торе не отчисляют за такое!  
Кадгар дёрнул книгу на себя, попутно высвобождаясь от чужой хватки. Такие книги и в самом деле не поощряли, и Газбах дал её по секрету, но кое-кто тут не утерпел до своей комнаты и приоткрыл на ходу. И ведь только хотел пробежать глазами содержание, может, пролистнуть пару страниц! И влип, как же он влип из-за своего любопытства! Но в Даларане достаточно говорили о некоторой, так скажем, небрежности Хранителя к строгим порядкам и заповедям Кирин-Тора, может, он никому не скажет, что за книгу видел в руках у студента?  
\- Дайте, пожалуйста, пройти.  
\- Какой холодный взгляд! – изумился Хранитель. – Слишком суровый для такой хорошенькой мордочки!  
Кадгар насупился. Его совершенно не интересовали подобные разговоры. Хотя лучше обсуждение лица, симпатичного там или нет, чем запретной книги.  
\- Дайте пройти! – с нажимом повторил он.  
\- И всё же какие знакомые глаза, – задумчиво проговорил Хранитель.  
А потом просто протянул руку и коснулся лица Кадгара. Вот просто так! Как будто ему позволили! Да ещё где! В коридоре! Где любой мог бы увидеть и подумать неведомо что! Точнее, известно что – с репутацией-то этого человека!  
\- Да позвольте!.. – возмутился Кадгар, отступая на шаг, подальше от чужих рук.  
\- Где я тебя встречал? – настаивал Хранитель, следуя за ним. – Ты был у меня в Каражане? Кто приводил тебя?  
Кадгар с отчаянием поглядел ему за спину. Коридор уже не пустовал: пара проходящих мимо студентов замедлили шаг и отчаянно прислушивались, надеясь застать вживую очередную серию из похождений великого и ужасного Хранителя Медива. Только вот Кадгар отчаянно не желал был предметом сплетен.  
\- Как тебя зовут, моя прелесть?  
Ну, всё.  
Кадгар попытался переместиться за спину зажавшего его в угол надоеду, но не смог и сдвинуться с места. Заклинание просто не сработало!  
\- Не-а, – покачали пальцем перед его носом, – я ещё не отпускал тебя!  
Как он это сделал? Кадгар не знал, что это вообще возможно!  
\- Как можно помешать этому заклинанию? – выболтнул он. – Это же невозможно!  
Хранитель Азерота насмешливо улыбнулся ему в лицо.  
\- Ты уже убедился, что возможно. Так что, сделка?  
\- Какая сделка? – с подозрением спросил Кадгар, пытаясь просто обойти преграду.  
Преграда ловко шагнула в ту же сторону, не давая ему пройти.  
\- Ты говоришь мне, где я тебя видел, а я говорю, как можно воспрепятствовать твоему заклинанию.  
Кадгару очень хотелось бы узнать, как можно «воспрепятствовать его заклинанию», но, увы, ему нечего было предложить взамен. Он понятия не имел, где Хранитель Медив мог увидеть его. И уж точно он не был ни на одной из скандально известных вечеринок в Каражане.  
\- Боюсь, это невозможно, – с сожалением произнёс он.  
Хранитель перестал улыбаться.  
\- Имя! – резко велел он.  
У Кадгара душа в пятки ушла: перед ним стоял не докучливый приставучий мужчина, а могущественный и опасный маг, Хранитель Азерота. И этот Хранитель был зол, зол на него, и сейчас размажет причину своего недовольства по стенке, к которой уже припёр.  
\- Кадгар! – торопливо выпалил он.  
Он не думал, что его имя возымеет такой эффект. Хранитель охнул, отшатнулся и уставился на него, словно призрака увидел. Пользуясь моментом растерянности противника, Кадгар торопливо сбежал, стараясь не обращать внимания на жадно рассматривающих их зевак. Он не видел, как Хранитель проводил его изумлённым взглядом; не услышал, как тот задумчиво повторил его имя.

  
Книгу, конечно, Кадгар поспешил вернуть. Всю ночь не спал, дочитывал. Боялся, что Хранитель Медив выдаст его? Да нет, что за бред. Но всё же лучше не держать при себе такой горячий уголёк. И на следующий же день, с покрасневшими глазами и легким помутнением в голове от недосыпа (и обилия в книге просто невозможной, будем откровенны, ерунды) он притащился к наставнику сдавать опасный подарок.  
Газбах огорошил его с порога.  
\- Ты уже подал заявку?  
\- Куда?  
Единственное, куда он мог подать заявку, была недельная экскурсия по Лордерону. Но он уже был на такой на младших курсах, да и на лето у него были другие планы.  
Газбах несколько секунд глядел в его глаза, пытаясь разглядеть какой-то неведомый подвох (обидно! Кадгар ничем не заслужил такого недоверия!), потом вздохнул.  
\- На ученичество к Хранителю.  
Да что такое со всеми! Да Кадгар скорее сдохнет, чем рискнёт ещё раз показаться перед Хранителем.  
\- Нет.  
\- Не успел?  
\- Не собирался.  
Газбах снова вперил в него свой взгляд, но уже донельзя изумлённый.  
\- Серьёзно? – ахнул он.  
\- Не понимаю, почему это всех так удивляет, – буркнул Кадгар сердито.  
\- Не представляешь, как меня радует подобное отношение к вопросу, – улыбнулся Газбах одобрительно.  
Кадгар улыбнулся в ответ. Самое время было обсудить летнюю практику!  
\- Но всё же, – Газбах достал из ящика стола пустой бланк. – Всё же мне придётся настаивать, чтобы ты принял участие в конкурсе.  
От подобного предательства даже дух перехватило.  
\- Но зачем? – Кадгар едва не взвыл «за что?».  
\- А затем, что потом ты сможешь похвастаться, что был допущен до конкурса на место ученика самого Хранителя. А такого выпускника с гораздо большей вероятностью возьмут аспирантом. Я бы даже сказал: с руками оторвут!  
Кадгар задумчиво откинулся на спинку стула. Это... это был весомый аргумент. В конце концов, ему нужно только принять участие. Судя по слухам, требования у Хранителя будут такие, что Кадгар вылетит после первого же состязания, как не умеющий ни пить, ни петь, ни танцевать толком. Он подавил смешок. Да Хранитель его даже не увидит в толпе желающих! Успокоив себя, Кадгар взглянул на своего куратора.  
\- Если так, то я, конечно, с огромным удовольствием подам заявку, – заявил он.  
Они обменялись с Газбахом понимающими взглядами.

  
\- Ну что? – раздражённо вопросил Кадгар и оторвался от книги.  
В самом деле! Ронин уже полчаса как пришел, сел на свою кровать и принялся упорно сверлить Кадгара взглядом. Денег что ли хочет одолжить? Нет их у Кадгара! И откуда бы? Никакой подработки он перед экзаменами не брал, а пари с ним уже давно никто не заключает. Даже самые зелёные новички уже знают, что бесполезно спорить о чём-то с тем самым Кадгаром: он всегда всё обо всех знает.  
\- Это правда, что ты спишь с Медивом?  
Хорошо, что Кадгар не донес до рта стакан.  
\- Что?  
\- Тогда было бы понятно, почему ты не рвешься к нему в ученики, зачем бы.  
\- Что за бред!  
\- Непонятно только, когда ты успел, – продолжал размышлять его друг.  
\- Да не сплю я ни с кем!  
\- Вот и я так решил, – кивнул Ронин.  
Кадгар выплеснул на него воду из стакана.  
Ронин небрежным жестом заморозил её в полёте, и она осыпалась на пол кусочками льда.  
\- Дурные у тебя шуточки, – сердито буркнул Кадгар.  
\- Не шуточки, в том-то и дело, – вздохнул этот рыжий придурок. – Наши все только и говорят, что тебя застукали обжимающимся с Медивом прямо в коридоре.  
Кадгар осёкся.  
Ронин выпучил глаза.  
\- Ты и в самом деле?..  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Кадгар. – Я нет! Никак! Он сам!  
\- Медив зажимал тебя в коридоре? – не поверил Ронин. – Тебя?  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто я страшилище какое, – возмутился Кадгар, задетый за живое.  
\- Ну...  
\- Эй!  
\- Ну, не страшилище, но, согласись, твоя... репутация не очень-то часто оказывается предметом обсуждения.  
На самом деле определённая репутация у Кадгара была, но приятель был прав: совершенно иного рода.  
\- Кадгар, что происходит?  
\- Если бы я знал!  
\- Есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь? – не поверил друг. – До чего ты ещё не докопался?  
Копаться в странностях, а то и секретах Хранителя Азерота? Кадгар не самоубийца.  
\- Выходит, так.

  
После экзаменов как-то внезапно наступило лето. Солнце пекло, словно забыв, что не над южными пустынями пролетает, озеро мигом согрелось и обросло валяющимися на пляжах разленившимися отдыхающими, студенты разъехались, кто мог. Кадгару ехать было некуда, но он и так остался бы в городе: Газбах взял его на летнюю практику. Они не первый год организовывали ему эту самую практику, и это всегда были лучшие месяцы в жизни Кадгара: он целыми днями копался среди Газбаховских книг и ему за это ещё и приплачивали!  
Единственным пятном на фоне этого безоблачного счастья было надвигающееся испытание у Хранителя. Оно должно было состояться в середине лета, и, как слышал Кадгар, Кирин-Тор предложил богатый выбор. Пара дюжин самых лучших студентов будут претендовать на место ученика Хранителя, в основном последний курс. Из предпоследнего шёл только Кадгар. Звание самого лучшего даётся не за красивые глаза (не только).  
В ожидании испытания, которое Кадгар планировал благополучно провалить, он читал книги, разбирался с некоторыми должниками-студентами, обивающими порог Газбахового кабинета, и, конечно, купался и загорал на пляже.  
Таким образом, к эпохальному событию, на счет которого он совершенно не волновался, Кадгар подошел отдохнувшим, выспавшимся и загорелым. Возможно, напрасно, потому что он явно выделялся на фоне трясущихся от волнений прочих кандидатов, но теперь-то что переживать.  
　

Испытание началось как-то совсем уж обыденно. Кадгар постучался в дверь выделенного Хранителю кабинета, дождался позволения войти, вошел и сел на предложенный стул. Хранитель Медив, непривычно без своей обычной мантии с опереньем, стоял у окна и вдумчиво всматривался куда-то в небо. Было тихо, пахло пылью.  
Интересно, этот человек и в самом деле умеет превращаться в ворона? Кадгар хотел бы уметь летать. Что могло быть лучше?  
Наконец, Хранитель отошел от окна, сел за широкий стол, отделявший его от кандидатов, и вперил взгляд в Кадгара.  
\- Расскажи мне о себе.  
Что? Кадгар ожидал нестандартного подхода и нешаблонных вопросов, но не этого. Хранитель проводил собеседование с каждым кандидатом, запираясь с ними наедине и долго разговаривая. О чём он мог спрашивать? Проверял ли их знания? Терпение? Выносливость к спиртному? Опрошенные студенты уходили через другую дверь, и не могли поделиться секретами.  
Он молчал достаточно долго, изумлённо глядя на Хранителя; тот утомлённо вздохнул, подпёр щёку ладонью и промолвил:  
\- Если бы я не знал в точности, каким ты можешь стать, я бы уже выставил тебя вон. В самом деле, кандидат, такой простой вопрос.  
\- Моё имя Кадгар. – Задетый за живое, «кандидат» даже не пытался скрыть сарказм в голосе. – Из Кирин-Тора. Который в Даларане. Который в Лордероне.  
Хранитель запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Кадгар терпеливо переждал приступ веселья.  
\- Пороть, – утирая слезы веселья, проговорил Хранитель, – пороть нещадно! Как только тебя ещё не выставили за неучтивость!  
Попробовали бы они! Учитывая, что Кадгару известно про некоторых членов ректората! Он невольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вот это уже другой разговор, – зачарованно проговорил Хранитель.  
Кадгар поспешил согнать с лица неуместную усмешечку, но было поздно. Кажется, его уже раскусили.  
\- Кажется, за этой ханжеской кислой миной прячется что-то интересное, – Хранитель разве что не потирал руки.  
\- Вы, безусловно, ошибаетесь, – очень скромно проговорил Кадгар.  
Разве что глазки не потупил для полноты картины.  
\- И, полагаю, я совершенно не то, что вы ожидали от возможного ученика, так что не буду тратить ваше ценное время даром и пойду... – Кадгар уже привстал со стула.  
\- Сидеть!  
Кадгар шлёпнулся обратно на сидение и надулся.  
Хранитель Медив хмурился.  
\- Может, ты и прав. Может, ты и не годишься мне в ученики. Но кто знает, расхождение не может быть настолько велико... – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Вот что, Кадгар. Расскажи мне о своих академических достижениях.  
\- Вам должны были предоставить все данные о кандидатах, – недовольно проговорил Кадгар.  
Он точно знал, что предоставили, он сам помогал Газбаху с документами!  
\- Вот же зануда, – усмехнулся Хранитель, развалившись на своём стуле. – Думаешь, я читал эти ваши бумажки?  
Кадгар окинул его неприязненным взглядом.  
\- Никакого уважения, – довольно отметил чертов Хранитель. – Миллионы Медивов не могут ошибаться!  
Миллионы? Они-то и с одним не справляются! Кадгар понадеялся, что про миллионы это было просто преувеличение.  
\- Рассказывай, кандидат.  
　

Он думал, что собеседование было странным? Это были ещё цветочки! В следующий раз Медив, то есть, Хранитель Медив собрал всех своих кандидатов в парке. Ой, нет, не всех, пару человек он уже отсеял. Кадгар даже нашёл их после, расспросил, за что им там повезло. Увы, они так и не смогли прояснить ему, какие такие недостатки позволили им спастись.  
Так вот, в парке! Эта с позволения сказать надежда Азерота заставила их соревноваться в беге. В беге! Простом физическом упражнении! Нет, Кадгар не смотрел свысока на спорт, он признавал, что магу необходима хорошая форма, но выбрать скорость бега одним из критериев выбора своего ученика?  
Кадгар сказал, что у него болит нога. Глядя прямо в смеющиеся глаза Хранителя. Отошел в сторонку, даже не утруждаясь захромать, уселся на травку и открыл тетрадь. У него были кое-какие незавершённые расчеты после той не совсем законной книжки (она не была совсем уж напрасной тратой времени!). Как раз будет время подумать.  
Он уже успел увлечься, когда рядом с ним присел Хранитель.  
\- Неверно, – сказал он, ткнув пальцем в строчку.  
\- И ничего подобного! – возмутился Кадгар. – Я всё рассчитал правильно!  
\- Правильно-то правильно, но тебе вовсе не нужно столько силы в этот момент, тут важнее точность и осторожность. Я бы даже сказал, ласка.  
Ласка? Кадгар оторвал взгляд от тетради и возмущённо уставился на Хранителя. Медив улыбался ему. И совершенно не глядел на пыхтящих кандидатов, пробегающих очередной круг по парку.  
　

Хранитель Медив выделял его. Настолько откровенно и напоказ, что прочие кандидаты уже начали косо посматривать. Они и так-то не особенно любили выскочку-младшекурсника, а неприкрытые внимание их кумира просто оскорбляло. Напрасно Кадгар уверял, что отнюдь не желает добиться заманчивого для них статуса, ему не верили. Да и как верить, если при каждой встрече чертов Медив приветствовал его первым, как старого знакомого, спрашивал, как дела, не совершил ли он ещё чего-нибудь наказуемого, какие правила нарушил за эти дни. Кадгар багровел от смущения и злости и отказывался отвечать. Хранитель потешался над ним!  
Не считая тех моментов, когда он действительно казался заинтересованным. Когда интересовался его мнением. Когда задумчиво смотрел на него, словно искал в его лице – кого?  
Их осталось всего пятеро, кандидатов, когда Кадгар начал тревожиться по-настоящему. Кто знает этого Медива, вот возьмёт и изберёт его в ученики? Что ему тогда делать? Кажется, ещё никто не отказывался от подобной участи. Да его вышвырнут из Кирин-Тора, если он посмеет отколоть подобное! И что тогда? Куда ему идти?  
Хуже того, Кадгар начал задумываться, что, может быть, зря он так упирается? Может, стать учеником Хранителя Азерота и не такая уж страшная участь? Подумаешь, характер и манера поведения! Зато к каким знаниям откроется путь! Можно и потерпеть. Тем более, Медив мог быть таким... интересным, когда отбрасывал свои легкомысленные замашки! Таким знающим!  
Но быть учеником Хранителя означало, что рано или поздно он сам станет Хранителем. Кадгар не желал подобной ответственности. И подобной власти.  
Последняя мера – разговор начистоту – не помог, только больше запутал. После очередного «испытания» Кадгар задержался, стараясь не обращать внимания на ядовитые взгляды уходящих кандидатов. Он практически умолял Медива отсеять его. Увы, его мольбы были внимательно выслушаны, и безжалостно отринуты. Как тут не взвыть в отчаянном почему?  
О, ему ответили!  
\- Потому что я уже встречал тебя, – мечтательно улыбнулся Медив, – и мне дали понять, что нельзя упускать такого, как ты!  
\- Когда? – насупился Кадгар.  
Он бы запомнил, да? Так или иначе, но их Хранитель оставался в памяти надолго!  
\- Я бы сказал, что в чудесном сне, если ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю, – Медив издал смешок, – но нет. Это был не сон. Просто иной мир.  
\- Иной мир? – повторил Кадгар. – Я ещё не слыхал такого иносказания. Я хочу знать, что означает это выражение?  
Медив так и покатился со смеху. Что было такого смешного в словах Кадгара?  
\- Вроде такой умный мальчик, а вот выдашь иногда! Как подумаю, сколько тебе ещё предстоит узнать! – Медив утёр слезу. – Иной мир, Кадгар. Иная реальность. Теория множественности миров. Каждый наш выбор рождает иную вселенную. Слышал что-то подобное?  
\- Но это же просто праздные размышления, – начал Кадгар.  
\- О, нет, вовсе не праздные! Очень даже доказанные на практике вашим покорным слугой!  
\- Параллельный мир, – зачарованно повторил Кадгар.  
\- О да. И параллельный я дал мне один хороший совет.  
\- Какой же?  
Кадгар даже подался вперёд. Что такого мог сказать Хранитель иного Азерота, что так запало в душу этого Медива?  
\- Найди своего Кадгара, – улыбнулся Медив.  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал.  
Кадгар насупился. Или Медив смеётся над ним, или... Ну что за откровение, в самом деле! Найди своего Кадгара. Кто так говорит? Он вещь им что ли, чтобы находить и владеть?  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, – вздохнул Медив.  
И в кои-то веки голос его звучал вполне серьёзно.  
\- Ничего, у меня вся жизнь впереди, – воодушевился Медив в следующий миг, – научишься.  
\- Да кто сказал, что я собираюсь чему-то у вас учиться? – пробурчал Кадгар.  
Но даже он сам понимал, насколько неубедительно прозвучали его слова. Это, впрочем, ещё не значит, что Медив может смотреть на него так насмешливо!

  
Медив стоял и улыбался. Изверг. Конечно, ни капли раскаяния на сияющем лике. Ну, а если бы они передохли там? Опалённый и сильно потрёпанный Кадгар смерил его неприязненным взглядом. Он бы ещё и огрел чем потяжелее, но сил на месть уже не осталось. Обидно: только эта кощунственная мысль о насилии над Хранителем Азерота и провела его через лабиринт испытаний, а теперь, когда он справился, и выжил, и выбрался, и Медив в пределах досягаемости, у Кадгара нет мочи даже чихнуть на него!  
\- Приветствую победителей! – Медив распахнул объятия.  
Кадгар с достоинством прохромал мимо.

  
\- Да кто вам вбил в головы такую чушь? – вскипел Медив.  
\- Наставник Газбах, – ответил Кадгар и запальчиво заметил, – и это не чушь, и я вам докажу!  
Он доказывал битый час, расписывая доску уравнениями, тыча пальцами в особо важные места, и крича на Хранителя до хрипоты. Тот не отставал, доказывая, как Кадгар ошибается, какой он идиот, и зачем он вообще коптит небо! Остальные четыре кандидата кисло смотрели на них.  
В итоге каждый остался при своём, хотя Кадгар нехотя признал, что в словах Хранителя может быть есть немного правды и здравого смысла. Медив только руками всплеснул, но спорить и возмущаться уже не стал (горло уже не позволяло, в самом-то деле сколько можно на повышенных тонах!), только спросил хрипло:  
\- Этот твой наставник, которого ты так рьяно защищаешь...  
\- Газбах.  
\- Вы с ним весьма близки.  
Кадгар согласно закивал, поглядел на недовольное лицо Медива, сообразил и в ужасе замотал головой.  
\- Вам следует мозги прочистить! Кислотой! Он же мой учитель!  
\- А это... препятствие?  
\- Непреодолимое! – если уж очевидные вещи надо проговаривать вслух...  
Почему-то один из кандидатов закрыл лицо рукой, качая головой. Патрик всегда был странным. Умненьким, но странным.

  
И вот она, последняя встреча. И в самом деле, осень на носу, скоро начнётся учебный год. Медив достаточно мучил их, в конце концов, оставив троих: странного тихого Патрика, безумно хорошенькую и устрашающе взрывоопасную эльфийку Кэсс и его, Кадгара. Они и в самом деле были лучшими из лучших, достойными учиться у Хранителя Азерота. Кого же он изберёт? Что он скажет Кадгару сейчас, наедине?  
\- Ты не будешь моим учеником.  
Кадгар... этого и добивался же? Так почему сейчас он чувствует такую боль и разочарование? Что он сделал не так, чем не угодил придирчивому Хранителю? Кого Медив выбрал? Кого приблизит к себе, с кем будет проводить долгие часы наедине за разговорами, с кем будет погружаться в такие чудеса, которые и не снились Кадгару?  
\- Даже не спросишь почему?  
Какое это имеет значение? Он уже не подошел. Не нужен Медиву. Хранителю Медиву, то есть.  
\- Почему? – тихо повторил он.  
\- Потому что я уже успел немного тебя узнать (хоть и не настолько хорошо, как хотел бы), и верю, что ты ни за что не позволил бы себе оказаться на свидании с наставником.  
\- В самом деле? – Кадгар покрутил носом. – Вы отказываетесь от перспективного ученика ради призрачной возможности секса?  
Медив оскорбился.  
\- Во-первых, почему призрачной?  
Кадгар не удостоил это ответом.  
\- Во-вторых, не только секс, в самом деле, хорошо же ты думаешь о своём возможном учителе!  
\- А в-третьих?  
\- А в-третьих, если мне нельзя спать со своим учеником, я всегда могу научить своего любовника фокусу-другому. И не только в постели, – и Медив ещё осмелился подмигнуть ему.  
Кадгар прикрыл глаза рукой...  
...и не смог сдержать улыбку. Кажется, будущее не будет таким уж блеклым, каким представлялось ему мгновенье назад. Особенно, если Медив так и будет подходить всё ближе и ближе. Хотя оставался ещё один очень важный вопрос. И лучше задать его до того, как этот любитель распускать руки сделает что-то ещё, помимо простых объятий. Хотя какие там простые! Кадгара едва ли не затрясло, когда Медив, в конце концов, прикоснулся к нему.  
\- И кого же ты выбрал себе учеником? – пробормотал он в уже очень близкие губы.  
\- Никого, – шевельнулись эти губы. – Какие ещё ученики! Мне бы справиться с одним строптивым любовником!  
Что значит строптивым? Да он ещё не видел строптивости толком! Кадгар ему ещё покажет... потом.  
Целоваться с Медивом было гораздо интересней, чем спорить.


End file.
